megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Takara Tomy
was a Japanese toy company founded in 1955. On March 1, 2006 it merged with the toy company Tomy to form . Starting with MegaMan NT Warrior Axess (Rockman.EXE Axess in Japan) in 2003, Takara became the primary manufacturer of toys from the series, including action figures, PETs, and Battle Chips. After becoming Takara Tomy, the company worked on toys from the Mega Man Star Force (Shooting Star Rockman) anime series. ''Rockman.EXE Axess'' Dragon Cube is a capsule toy line from Konami released between 2003-2004 in Japan in collaboration with other companies. It contained varying toys from several franchises, including Rockman.EXE alongside Takara. Jumping Figure Dragon Cube 33: Rockman.EXE Axess Jumping Figure (ロックマンエグゼ アクセス ジャンピングフィギュア) is a line containing one of five jumping figures and Advanced PET Battle Chips (Hi-Cannon, Flame Line 2, Heat V, Bubble V and Mini Bomb.RetroGame Advanced PET Battle Chip list) It was released in March 2004.Dragon Cube official site (archive) Line up: *Rockman *Gutsman *Fireman *Blues *Roll Metal Plate Dragon Cube 44: Rockman.EXE Axess Metal Plate　(ロックマンエグゼ アクセス メタルプレート) is a line contains twelve metal plates with a picture of MegaMan.EXE (Rockman.EXE) with a Double Soul (Soul Unison). Each Metal Plate comes alongside a Battle Chip. It was released in May 2004. Line up: Ball Chain Figure Dragon Cube 54: Rockman.EXE Axess Ball Chain Figure (ロックマンエグゼ アクセス ボールチェーンフィギュア) is a line containing five keychain figures and Battle Chips. Being released by Konami, this line contains all Gun del Sol chips from the Boktai series. Released in August 2004. Line up: Battle Cube is a toy similar to Rubik's Cube that comes in two colors, each in three types: Normal, Mega and Giga. Each of the six cubes come with an Advanced PET Battle Chip, including Gun del Sol 2 and Poison Anubis.EG (archive) Collection Can Badge is a box containing one random badge out of 24 possible pictures. Curling Attack is a figure above a curling toy released by Takara. It comes with a Battle Chip. Battle Plaction is a series of figures released by Takara in the 2000s. Soul Unison Model is a series of figures that includes a MegaMan.EXE figure that can change parts to transform into a Double Soul (Soul Unison) form. B-Daman Rockman Series B-Daman Rockman Series is a small set from Takara's B-Daman marble shooting toy series featuring two characters from the MegaMan NT Warrior Axess anime series. Battle Chip Collection is a set of miniatures from the Mega Man Battle Network series. Each miniature randomly comes with 2 out of 4 possible Battle Chips for the Advanced PET. Line up Chara Wrist Band is a a box containing one of six wrist bands with a different color and picture of MegaMan.EXE. Each of them comes with one of two possible Battle Chips. Battle Chip Tournament is a 2-4 players board game. It includes the Advanced PET Battle Chips Long Blade, Recovery 80 and Heavy Gauge. Battle Search PET is a toy from the series released by Takara. It comes with a Guts Punch 1 Battle Chip. Others *Rockman.EXE Axess Card Game *Advanced PET *List of Advanced PET Battle Chips *Battle Chip Gate ''Rockman.EXE Stream'' and Rockman.EXE Beast Busting Navi Selection is a series of Rockman.EXE Stream miniatures released by Takara. The boxes randomly contain one of six possible miniatures and a Progress PET Battle Chip. Each miniature has a full color version and a metallic version. File:BNSColor.png|Full color figure. File:BNSMetal.png|Metallic figure. Plug In Battle Model is a series of deluxe models. Transmission Model is a series of models based on the ''Rockman.EXE'' movie. Similar to the Soul Unison Model series, they include a MegaMan.EXE figure that can change parts to transform into Forte Cross Rockman and a Chaos Unison. Beast Out Model Beast Out Model is a model of MegaMan in his Beast Out form. Others *Progress PET *List of Progress PET Battle Chips *Link PET_EX *List of Link PET_EX Battle Chips *Progress Chip Gate and Beast Link Gate ''Shooting Star Rockman'' series Wave Battle Model is a Mega Man Star Force figure series released by Takara Tomy. Others *Transer *Wave Scanner *Shooting Star Rockman: Wave Change! On Air! *Star Carrier *Wave Command Card See also *Takara Tomy Arts External links *Takara Tomy official website *Rockman.EXE Axess toys official page (archive) *Rockman.EXE Stream toys official page (archive) *Rockman.EXE Beast toys official page (archive) *Shooting Star Rockman toys official page (archive) *Shooting Star Rockman Tribe toys official page (archive) References Category:Companies Category:Merchandise